Cock off Doody 4 Modirn Wurfurrr (GayFuckStupid)
' Cock off Doody 4: Modirn Wurfurrr' is a satire casual puzzle adventure platformer created by Infiniteh Wurd that is based off of the more well known game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The game was created for the XBOCKS 360 and Plehstashin 3. It was rated as the worst, umm... i mean, best game ever made in the history of every thing, yet nevertheless it's horrible use of graphics and voice acting as well as the terrible story line that made it at least laughable. After its release, it was given the Modirn GayFuckStupid part in it's name thanks to harsh criticism by many players and critics alike. Development Development came a few months after the founding of Infiniteh Wurd, a low budget studio. The development team attempted to put together a plot for a first person shooter game. After weeks of thinking, nothing came to mind. It wasn't until one of the staff watched an an episode of the YouTube show Arby n the Chief, which in episode three was were the name "Cock off Doody 4" (an insult name for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) was first heard. This gave him a wonderful idea (in his opinion); to create a satire game of CoD 4. The other team members agreed to the idea, and thus began the making of Cock off Doody 4. Characters *"Paos" McFuckme: *Captain Penis: A character supposedly parodying Captain Price, even though this character does not look anything like him, but merely a crude drawing of a man's penis with arms wearing combat clothing and carries guns that look like penises. *Jazz: Plot Reception and Criticism The game was a complete failure since its release as well as an office bomb. Many critics gave harsh criticism on the game's horrible use of graphics, terrible story line, too many references to internet memes and kitten huffing, discrimination, racism,use of penis jokes, and being too similar to Call of Duty 4, as in the creators seem to just copied the story line and add their own things in it. One critic quoted, " I thought Jaws 4 was bad, but after playing this I began to think that maybe Jaws 4 isn't so bad after all," and another quoted, "this makes paying taxes look like fun." Buyers of the game have stated that the game is a waste of money as well as a waste of time and is not even worth the paper they wipe their asses with. The game also stirred up petitions and even riots by angry gamers who felt that they were ripped off and cheated on what was thought to be a good satire game. Reviews “''There isn't even a disk in here, its just a chocolate chip cookie with a hole in it. This would probably wreck the fucking 360 if i put this in. You obviously did something with the real game and made this shitty case in a pathetic attempt to fool me''.” ~ Arbiter “''The single player mode story sucks, but it is a better love story than twilight''.” ~ A man The Good Parts of the Game Sequel Cock off Doody : Black Cocks Teh Paztuh OMG... like a few days ago, i bought Cock off doody 4 modirn wurfurrr from ebay and i wuz like soooooo exitet to pleh the game. butt wen i got it in teh mayl, when i opend teh case, there wuz a fucking stale chocolate chip cockie with a hole inside of it. i put it in teh tree-sex-tea and a stoopid intro movie poped up on mah screen. it looked like capt. penis making out with paos mcfuckme. then teh intro ended dirty seconds later. i wuz so pissed off bcuz mah xbocks broke and i started to cry. neckst thang u knou i find an ak-74u on mah floor with a note saying, I FouNd YyoOUu. Then i turn arownd and i see rebecca black and rick astley on mah couch. and i wuz like "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!poopoo. Teh End Category:Video Games Category:Best Pasters